The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfiestarsa’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during February 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of new compact Impatiens cultivars with fully double-type flowers, attractive flower and foliage coloration, and freely branching growth habit.
The new cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection 3596-3-2, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers with coral-colored venation, medium green-colored foliage, and medium vigorous habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during October 2003 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2003 at Elburn, Ill. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.